A conventional semiconductor device is assembled in a packaged condition. In addition, there is a case where a multichip module is configured by implementing a plurality of semiconductor chips on the substrate; however, causes increase in a defect rate in overall the module by accumulating the defect rate of respective semiconductor chips. For example, in the case where two semiconductor chips are implemented on a single module substrate, one defect memory chip causes overall defect of the module. Therefore, it is necessary handling to replace the defect semiconductor chip as a repairing work and discard the overall module as a defect product. Thus, a low yield and a low efficiency occur.
Quality inspection is simultaneously carried out in every unit of one or a plurality of the packed semiconductor chip and the semiconductor chip implemented on the module substrate. However, in the case where the total number of semiconductor chips to inspect is too many, a small number of semiconductor chips handlable by a single inspection decreases inspecting efficiency. Therefore, a method is desired to increase the inspection efficiency.